Thank God for Pointy Ears!
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: Beast Boy unintentionally scares the Titans more than horror movie can. slight BB Rae One shot T for T really.


**I wrote this for my friend Kaelin, and was going to update yesterday—but my stupid parents would not let me reset our problem ridden wyfi so I could get on and post this, so I couldn't. Very sorry Kaelin. Blame my parents.**

**Anyhow, I'm not really trying to be all proper this time, this is just supposed to a fun thing for her.**

** Disclaimer: Don't own, but that is okay, because they are coming back on the AIR!**

…**.**

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue out of his mouth as he carefully fixed his hair in the mirror. He didn't realize the irony of the fact that he was paying so much attention to his hair right then when he and Cyborg gave Robin gave grief over his own spiky hair. But that didn't matter now! Not when he was working on the coolest costume ever.

The mirror showed his excitement; he just could not stop grinning for his life. Then again, when could he ever? He had his shirt off so it wouldn't get ruined, so you could see even his green chest hairs seemed to being boogieing in excitement. It was the night before Halloween, so he wanted his hair to dry over night so the next day his hair would be at its brightest.

Red dye was all over the counter and mirror, and dripping onto the white tile as he finished up. He winced for a second.

'_Better clean this up or Rob will kill me! Where was that cleaner again….' _He though as rushed out of the door, shirtless still with a towel wrapped around his neck, and his hair a now bright red-he even forgot to turn of the bathroom light and shut the door. He ran down the hallway and around the corner just in time for Robin to enter at the other end.

Robin walked down the hall with his 'badass stride' (as BB and Cy liked to call it,) and a mismatching dreamy grin on his face, and slightly disheveled hair. Why? Well, to put it frankly, he had just got done sucking face with Star in her room. What boy wouldn't look star struck?

Anyhow, as he walked down the hall, he saw the bright yellow Bathroom light on and the door open, he felt the urge to be responsible and turn it off. He didn't hear anyone in there anyway, so he assumed no one was there. So when he walked into the Bathroom to find what looked like blood all over the counter, the mirror, and the floor, he did what any teenager would do—his eyes widened, and he started to yell for all of his teammates.

The first one to come in was Cyborg, which was not surprising considering the fact that his room was right next door to the Bathroom. When Cyborg saw the blood, his eyes widened and if Robin was not quite sure what robot shit smelled like before, he sure did now.

"What happened?!" Robin shook his head.

"I don't know,,. But I am going to find out!" Cyborg swiped up some of the blood on his finger and glared at it.

"I'll take a sample and analyze. Maybe we can find out who lost all of this. But it may take a while." He then proceeded to open a flap on his arm and put the sample in it. He stared at his arm intently as Starfire flew in, a worried look on her face. Then she saw the blood.

She let out a small shriek before coving her mouth to stop it, and in horror she looked to her Boyfriend. Robin put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and gave her a tiny smile before his face turned back to being grim.

"We're okay, so now all we have to worry about is Raven and BB." Starfire nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. Robin turned back to the counter and rubbed some blood between his gloved fingers. A few minutes later, they heard a monotone voice say:

"What happened?"

"Robin found this blood all over the counter…" Raven raised an eyebrow, but her eyes widened slightly in worry.

"Do you know who it belongs to?" The rest of the Titans shook their heads, and Eobin said.

"Wait a minute…. If Star, Cy and I are okay, and you are okay, the only person who left that we know of that could be hurt is—"

"Beast Boy!" Starfire finished. Robin pulled out his communicator and tried to call Beast Boy, but they got no reply. Then he pointed to Raven and Cyborg.

"Raven, Cy, you two need to sweep the tower from here for Beast Boy. Starfire and I will search for him throughout the tower. Communicate to me if you find him." He finished grimly. With that, Starfire and Robin split up in the hall leaving Raven and Cyborg alone in the Bathroom.

Raven got in locus position and closed her eyes, and searched for Beast Boy. Soon she found his presence, which was filled with worry.

(Meanwhile)

Beast Boy ran into the closet and quickly searched for the supplies that he would need. As he came out with the cleaner in one hand and sponge in the other, he tripped over a broom and landed on the tile face first, causing him to yell in pain. His nose began to trickle blood as vain vibrated through his nose.

"Dude!"

Raven sensed a sudden wave of pain from Beast Boy. She got out of her position and turned to Cyborg.

"He is really panicked, and in pain. I can't tell how much he is in,but he is in trouble now." Raven tried to keep her usual monotone, but her voice cracked in worry. Cyborg nodded and they rushed out of the room. As they ran down the halls, they contacted Starfire and Robin and told them what Raven had sensed.

"Meet up in the common room." And with that, the two concerned titans rounded the corner. A few minutes later, Beast Boy came in on the opposite end of the hall way with cleaning supplies in his arms. He hadn't answered, or even heard his communicator because he hadn't had it on him—it was in his room. He rarely kept it on him because it kept getting broken in his little Tofu/Meat fights with Cyborg.

He hummed softly as he walked into the Bathroom, still shirtless, and began to clean.

(Meanwhile)

"—and he was very panicked robin. Something had to happen to make him that panicked.

"Thanks Raven, can you sense where he is?"Raven closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again.

"Back to the Bathroom." Raven spread her hands and teleported her fellow teammates with her back to the scene of the crime. They appeared right in front of the Bathroom's doorway, and then their concern turned into fury.

They found Beast boy shirtless, humming the song 'At the Carwash' cleaning up all the blood. He looked up at them, and laughed nervously.

"Hehe! Sorry! It was just that I had dyed my hair red for Halloween this year—I want to be Chuckie—and I made a mess, and I'm cleaning it up now, and please do not kill me Rob!" Robin shook his head.

"I'm not going to kill you Beast Boy," He said eerily calmly as he pointed over his shoulder at Raven, who was blushing and had a slightly dreamy look her in her eyes( but is was not because BB was shirtless, nope, no, ….. nada….), and furious too. Her eyes glowed red in anticipation as Robin said.

"But I'm betting Raven will!" Beast Boy stared in horror as Raven walked into the Bathroom and shut the door behind her, locking the rest of the Titans out. They heard BB say:

"He,he, Rae…. Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are… and um, how I love it when you don't try to mutilate me and…. Man!" Then a girly shriek rang out and something is very rare—Raven laughing.

"Friends, I am hungry now, is any one upward for the popping corn?" Starfire asked as Robin wrapped his hand around hers.

"Sure, Star. Cy?"

"Long as it has extra butter…" they walked off down the hall, ignoring the screams, the thumping sounds, and the laughter. They didn't stick around along enough to hear Raven mutter jrak, the sound of two lips meeting, and BB say.

"Ha! I was right1 Even you did the pointy ears! Thank God for pointy ears."

"Shut up, Beast Boy" And the sound of laughter once again.

…

**There you go, Happy B-day Kaelin! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
KKA**


End file.
